1795 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events in 1795, by Peter Vandyke]] * Samuel Taylor Coleridge first meets William Wordsworth and Wordsworth's sister, Dorothy Works published United Kingdom * William Blake: ** The Book of Ahania, illuminated book with five intaglio plates; one known copyCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** The Book of Los, illuminated book with five intaglio plates ** The Song of Los, illuminated book with 8 plates, five known copies * Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Sonnets on Eminent Characters, also known as Sonnets on Eminent Contemporaries, a series of 11 sonnets published in the Morning Chronicle from December 1, 1794 to January 29, this year; these three were published this year: ** To William Godwin, Author of Political Justice (William Godwin); published January 10 ** To Robert Southey, of Baliol College, Oxford, Author of the 'Retrospect,' and Other Poems (Robert Southey); published January 14 ** To Richard Brinsley Sheridan, Esq. (Richard Brinsley Sheridan); published January 29 * Joseph Cottle, published anonymously, Poems * Anne Batten Cristall, Poetical Sketches * William Hayley, The National Advocates * Walter Savage Landor: ** Published anonymously, Moral Epistle to Lord Stanhope ** The Poems of Walter Savage Landor, suppressed by the author * Joseph Ritson, editor, Robin Hood: A Collection of all the Ancient Poems * Robert Southey and Robert Lovell, Poems * John Thelwall, Poems Written in Close Confinement in the Tower and Newgate, the author was arrested in 1794 and sent to the Tower of London United States * Philip Morin Freneau, Poems Written Between the Years 1768 and 1794, 287 poems, including previously unpublished work and revised poems (omitting Latin mottoes, for instance, in order to communicate better with a broader group of readers); he published the work on his own printing press, but although he and the booksellers had high hopes for it, the reception is poorBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Robert Treat Paine, Jr., "The Invention of Letters" commencement verse delivered at Harvard University; described the history of thought, eulogized Washington and attacked Jacobins * Isaac Story, Liberty''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Charles Pinkney Sumner, The Compass Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * September 15 – James Gates Percival (died 1856), American poet and geologist * October 31 – John Keats English poet * December 4 – Thomas Carlyle (died 1881), Scottish satirical writer, essayist, historian, teacher and critic ;Also: ** George Darley (died 1846), Irish poet, novelist, and critic ** Joseph Rodman Drake (died 1820), American whose poetry was first published posthumously in 1835 ** Janet Thomson (Scotland) Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * July 31 – Basílio da Gama (born 1740), Brazilian ;Also: ** Carl Michael Bellman (born 1740), SwedishGrun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 340 ** Samuel Bishop (born 1731), English See also *Poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:1795 poems Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry